reidgfandomcom-20200213-history
I Was A Cotton Swab in Madame Tongue Itch's Earwax Museum - The TV Series
I Was A Cotton Swab in Madame Tongue Itch's Earwax Museum - The TV Series is a new TV series. Characters *'The Eds' - The main protagonists. *'Phantom of the Earwax' - the Phantom who haunts Madame Tongue Itch's Museum of Earwax. *'Butler' - The Phantom's butler, chef, chauffer, and waiter. *'Catherine' - The love interest of both The Phantom and Gunter. *'Gunter' - Catherine's lover. *'Madame Tongue Itch' - Owner of the Earwax Museum, the main antagonist. Episodes 'Season 1' #'Phantom of the Earwax' - The Eds explore Madame Tongue Itch's Earwax Museum, and walk into the basement, where they meet The Phantom of the Earwax. #'Secret Armenian Hot Sauce '- The episode begins with the Eds finishing their latest scam: a taco stand. They use pieces of orange crayons to make the cheese of the tacos and some grass for the lettuce and they use paper plates to hold the crayon pieces and grass. Ed thinks that because the orange crayon is orange, like cheese, it must be cheese. He thinks it does, but when the Phantom eats a yellow crayon, he is disgusted. The Eds then get burned by Eddy's Brother's Secret Armenian Hot Sauce. #'Debbie Bells' - Edd's aunt, Debbie Bells, comes to visit, but the day she arrives, is the same day the Eds have to meet with the Phantom, so the Eds put up the scam "Blue Bunny Business" to tell Aunt Debbie they're busy. #'Attack of the Cotton Swab Morons' - The cotton swab is stolen and the Phantom relies on the Eds to figure out who stole his most prized posession. #'Great Sights for Grave Sights' - When suggestions to raise money for the museum are in need, The Eds propose that they host a scary movie night. They decide it could be shown in the museum's run-down west wing, as it is in need of repairs. Madame Tongue Itch agrees, and promises the duo a paid day off if the plan works. The Eds rent Bieberpocalypse 3D, 3D glasses, and a classic film reel, while everyone else sets up. Thanks to Eddy's advertisements, the movie night sells out. However, during a mistake in the showing of the film, the movie reel short circuits and pops up Justin Biebers in the cemetery. The audience thinks that the Justin Biebers are special effects and are oblivious to the danger. The Eds, The Phantom, Butler, Nazz (visiting), and Rolf (visiting) must all team up to take down the Biebers and keep the movie night from being ruined. #'Go Viral' - When Kevin and Jonny are watching viral internet videos such as Old Man Horseshoes and Wedgie Ninja, The Eds say they can make a better video and they bet Kevin and Jonny $10 they can make a better video than them. Kevin and Jonny make three videos that each get 900,000 views, and taunt Eddy on how they won already; however, when the week is almost over, Mordecai and Rigby call it double or nothing for the best video in one day, and Muscle Man and High-Five accept. Mordecai and Rigby then try to make a video on dropping a refridgerator on a trampoline at the same time The Phantom of the Earwax jumps onto the trampoline. The Phantom then goes flying into another dimension, and The Eds follow him. They see that all the viral videos including the Phantom have been trapped by the Warden of the Internet, who only believes in Internet usage for research papers and video chatting family. The Eds then try to escape with all the viral videos, but the Warden tries to stop them. Wedgie Ninja gives the Warden a wedgie, and the videos escape, destroying Wedgie Ninja and the Warden. Edd gets this all on video, and with 2,000,000 views, The Eds win the bet and $20. #'Wizard of Blue '- Butler says that the Phantom has to paint the lair and he asks The Eds to help, but Eddy refused and instead, The Eds read the book Butler gave them: The Wizard of Odd. Phantom has to spin the house and spray it with a hose, but he spins the house too fast and accidentally knocks The Eds out, sending them into a Wizard of Oz-esque dream world. At first they find Beast (The Phantom's dog) lying on them and finds out the museum has landed in the other world. They journey to "Blueopolis" to discover the true meaning of the color blue, but soon discover that evil forces are attempting to get the blue bunny boots that have grown on Edd's feet. #'Peach Creek Jr. High Musical' - The Eds recreate their first day of junior high school, but this time renevate it into a musical. #'Dropsy' - Ed fakes having a disease called "dropsy' when he sees having the illness getting attention. However, Ed has to move out to prevent anyone else getting it. #'Nerds of a Feather' - The Eds head to the Tri-State area's annual sci-fi/fantasy convention to meet their hero, special effects guru Clive Addison. Their plan gets sidetracked when they're swept into a duel between ''Stumbleberry Finkbat'' fans and Space Adventure geeks. Meanwhile, Butler tries to keep secret that he's a fan of Ducky Mo-Mo, another convention staple. Across the convention hall, Madame Tongue Itch has taken television executive Jeff McGarland hostage so he can pitch him a show he’s developed, The Tongue Itch Brunch. # - # - # - # # # # # Movie: ''I Was A Cotton Swab in Madame Tongue Itch's Earwax Museum - The Movie'' 'Season 2' # 'Season 3' # 'Season 4' # 'Season 5' # Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy